Jordan Wiki
There for storage i think as Wolverhampton are getting full now I think and birmingham central is full and Yardley wood is nearly full so just need to withdrawn the tridents from WA, WN and BC then transfer geminis from AG to WB but WB are keeping some The new Platinums are at Walsall because they will have the branding done there. Tridents at Yardley Wood are not being withdrawn as they are fully compliant. Yardley Wood Garage is currently full because the 61xx E400MMCs are still there, they need to be shifted to Acocks Green. As the result of the movements of the 61xx E400MMCs to Acocks Green, the untrapped Volvo B7TL ALX400s will be subsequently withdrawn and may be used for spares for the Volvo B7TL Geminis. The Volvo B7TL Geminis (4508-4519, 4521-4534, 4676-4679) will be transferred from Acocks Green to West Bromwich in due course. 4677 is the first Volvo B7TL Gemini to be transferred to West Bromwich. # Let The Transfers Begin... Another year and another round of major timetable changes, in this case NXWM are making considerable changes to their South and West Birmingham bus services... Come the timetable changes means a large number of buses being transferred from various bases with Acocks Green, Perry Barr, Wolverhampton, Walsall, West Bromwich, Birmingham Central and Yardley Wood Garages heavily affected by the changes which will commence on 21st July 2019 (4508-4519, 4521-4534, 4676-4679) will be transferred from Acocks Green to West Bromwich then (4382-4390/4392-4394) will be transferred from Yardley Wood to Wolverhampton then (6101-6124) will be transferred from Pensnett to Acocks Green then (6125-6148) will be transferred from Yardley Wood to Acocks Green then (2120-2123) will be transferred from Wolverhampton to Walsall then 4346-4348 will be transferred from Walsall to Wolverhampton then (4557-4564) will be transferred from Wolverhampton to Yardley Wood. # 2112-2123/2133 will be repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery when buses on loan to Walsall to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery when extra vehicles in Walsall Garage to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. # 6101/6104/6105/6107/6110 will be allocated to Walsall to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. # 6101/6104/6105/6107/6110 will be on loan to Walsall before transferred to Acocks Green Garage when 2112-2123/2133 Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 it’s been repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. Category:Browse Category:SN15LFJ Working On 41 To Willenhall (6101 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6101 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFM Working On X51 To Birmingham (6104 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6104 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFO Working On 8 To Pelsall Shortlands Lane (6105 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6105 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFO Working On 89 To Wolverhampton (6105 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6105 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFR Working On 997 To Birmingham (6107 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6107 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFU Working On 934 To Birmingham (6110 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6110 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:BU53UME Working On 3 To Merry Hill (4508 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMF Working On 3A To Blackheath (4509 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMG Working On 5 To Sutton Coldfield (4510 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMH Working On 13 To Oldbury (4511 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMJ Working On 13A To Blackheath (4512 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMK Working On 13B To Blackheath (4513 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UML Working On 40 To Wednesbury (4514 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMM Working On 42 To Dudley (4515 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMR Working On 43 To Bilston (4516 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMT Working On 43A To Bilston (4517 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMV Working On 44 To Harvills Hawthorn (4518 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMW Working On 45 To Walsall (4519 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMY Working On 46 To Great Barr (4521 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UMZ Working On 47 To Wednesbury (4522 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNZ Working On 48 To Northfield (4523 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNE Working On 48A To Bearwood (4524 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNF Working On 49 To Bearwood (4525 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNG Working On 74 To Dudley (4526 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNH Working On 80 To Birmingham (4527 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNJ Working On 80A To Birmingham (4528 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNK Working On 82 To Bearwood (4529 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNL Working On 87 To Dudley (4530 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNM Working On 89 To West Bromwich (4531 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNN Working On 3 To Merry Hill (4532 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNP Working On 3A To Blackheath (4533 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BU53UNR Working On 5 To Sutton Coldfield (4534 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX54XPW Working On 48 To Northfield (4676 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX54XPY Working On 45 To Walsall (4677 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX54XRC Working On 46 To Great Barr (4678 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BX54XPM Working On 74 To Dudley (4679 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage) Category:BV52OAZ Working On 69 To Walsall (4382 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBA Working On 5 To Codsall (4383 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBB Working On 1 To Dudley (4384 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBC Working On 79 To West Bromwich (4385 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBD Working On 2 To Warstones (4386 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBE Working On 11 To Underhill (4387 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBF Working On 69 To Walsall (4388 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBG Working On 32 To Northwood Park (4389 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBH Working On 3 To Fordhouses (4390 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBK Working On 79 To West Bromwich (4392 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBT Working On 69 To Walsall (4393 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BV52OBX Working On 33 To Northwood Park (4394 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX12DFU Working On 31 To Mossley (2120 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:BX12DFV Working On 89 To Wolverhampton (2121 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:BX12DFY Working On 32 To Lower Farm (2122 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:BX12DFZ Working On 29 To Bloxwich (2123 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:BX02AUW Working On 79 To West Bromwich (4346 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AUY Working On 3 To Fordhouses (4347 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:BX02AVB Working On 529 To Walsall (4348 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage)